


After Everything

by beetle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Chosen, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-NFA drabble-age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Post-NFA, make of that what you will!

He never did  _shanshu_.  
  
Angel had been beheaded by his dragon during its death-throes.  
  
Gunn had simply fallen, from exhaustion or blood-loss, and was promptly eaten by some -  _thing_.  
  
He doesn’t know  _what_  happened to Illyria.  
  
A small army of Slayers in an attack-helicopter had pulled  _his_  arse out of the very literal fire.  
  
He never did  _shanshu_.  
  
He was taken to Cleveland, put to work training new Slayers.  
  
He went by  _William_  and kept to himself.  
  
He lived off pig’s blood.  
  
He  _never_  spoke of unlife before Ohio.  
  
He never did  _shanshu_.  
  



	2. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to “Courage”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Post-NFA, but no spoilers.

William is a reserved man.  
  
His smiles are hesitant, all-too rare. Xander considers it his primary job to surprise them out of hiding. Something that he’s honored and uniquely suited to do.  
  
William is a quiet man.  
  
There’s no banter between them. Some days, Xander wishes he was back in the Basement of Doom, just for the snark.  
  
William is a self-contained man.  
  
Even in the dark of night, when climax is as close as Xander’s name, William doesn’t let go completely.  
  
William is a loving man.  
  
Xander feels the love shining out of those still, blue eyes and is. . . content.

 


End file.
